Wings of an Angel
by SkyGirl68
Summary: REWRITE COMING SOON
1. chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT AND MY OCs : Jessica, Zoe, James, and many more.**

**Jessica's POV**

Wham! I ducked as a P.E. ball whizzed past my head. Just another gym class. It was last period and I was anxious to get home. Finally,the bell rang and we all started filing out of the gym. The bus ride home was very long, almost an hour, so I used my time to I got home, I did my small amount of homework, ate dinner, and watched The Avengers for what must have been the fiftieth ! It's a good movie. Then I went to bed after reading a little.

My name is Jessica Rider and I am thirteen years old. I am in 7th grade and I am a cheerleader. But that's not important. What happens next is.

I was having a wonderful dream that I was flying, with wings. I had a 12 foot wingspan that sort of looked like that of a snowy owl. I was flying above mountains when I spotted a cave about a mile away. I probably shouldn't have been able to see that far, but I couldanyway. I swooped down to check it out. When I was about 100 feet away, the cave vanished, and suddenly I was in a new place. With horror, I realized that I was behind bars. Of a… dog crate? There was a man there, and he kept rambling on and on about how I had great purpose and I had a huge destiny set up for me. Suddenly, I felt a searing pain between my shoulder blades, and I sat straight up in bed, covered in sweat. I realized I wasn't in bed anymore. I was staring out of the bars of a crate again. Please, please let this be another dream, I pinched myself. It hurt a lot.

"This is bad this is bad this is really really bad".

I said to myself. I suddenly realized that I felt as if I had 6 limbs, 2 growing out of my shoulder blades. This is not a good sign, I decided.

I slowly turned around. I saw something huge, white, and feathery poking out from my shirt. I had wings. Upon realizing this, I promptly screamed and everything went black.

PLEASE REVIEW FOR UPDATES


	2. Chapter 2

**I OWN NOTHING! Read on!**

**ANGEL POV**

**I awoke with a start. That danged nightmare that had been haunting me for weeks was back again. I sighed and turned on the light. It was Jeb, telling me that my 'twin' (whoever that was) and I were destined for greatness. He had told her this through the bars of a cage that I was sharing with another mutant. I never was able to see her face, just her wings; the wings of my cage mate were beautiful, white, with a whole bunch of brownish- blackish spots on them. They were the same size as mine, only a few inches bigger, maybe. I had a bad feeling that this girl was the twin that Jeb was talking about. I hadn't told Max about my nightmare yet, but I would, as soon as I found the girl who was my 'twin'. I turned around, to turn off the light to go back to sleep, just in time to see the sack being thrown over my head.**

**JESSICA POV****  
****When I finally came to, I realized that I wasn't alone. There was a girl beside me. She had stringy blonde hair and blue eyes. Like me. She looked terrified, and I got the feeling that she had been here before. Suddenly the room was filled with blinding light, and a man walked in.****  
****"****Jeb" the other winged girl muttered under her breath****  
****"****Wait a sec;" I told her," what's a jeb? And where the HECK am I?"****  
****"****I need to talk to you girls," the man said****  
****"****NO". the other girl said. Then to me, she said, ****I'm Angel, and you are in a place that is a complete nightmare. It's called The School.****  
****"****I'm Jessica, but you can call me Jess. Who's this guy****?" I asked, pointing to the man.****  
****He's a major whacko who works for the school. Don't listen to anything he says. His name's Jeb. I hate him beyond anything.****  
****I jumped when I realized that the we hadn't been saying a word to each other. She had been thinking all of this. And I could hear her. We had been communicating telepathically. **

**A/N REVIEW FOR UPDATES! I will not update untill i get 5 reviews! 5! that's not very hard. so, PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEA SEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPL EASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEA SE**

**PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEA SEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPL EASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEA SE**

**PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEA SEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPL EASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEA SE**

**PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE**

**Okay, i think im done now. anyway, Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- ****underlined****and ****_italicized_****means "mental conversation" I OWN NOTHING! BTW, I know, I lied that I would'nt update until I got reviews, but I had the chapter ready...******

**Chapter 3****  
****JESSICA POV!******

**_We have to get out of here_****  
****_I know_****  
****_But how?_****  
****_Shhh. Someone's coming._******

**Angel and I immediately went silent as we heard footsteps approaching the large dog crate. An unfamiliar white coat reached in, and grabbed me.****  
****"****Sweetheart," she said in a sickly sweet voice, "you're needed for testing"****  
****I tried my best to grab onto something, anything, but I was still dragged out into the open anyway. I was taken to a humongous room with a ceiling at least 200 feet high and I couldn't see the other side. I immediately knew what this was. Angel had warned me that they might try this, if I was lucky.****  
****Well, apparently, I am lucky, because they began explaining what I had to do. I had to learn to fly in the 2 hours' time that they gave me while they observed. Angel had told me all about flying, so I had a pretty good idea of what to do, how to move my wings, and such. All I had to do is find something to jump from, because I couldn't jump high enough for an up & away. Soon, I found a 5-foot tall ladder to jump from. It wasn't much, but it was enough. I climbed to the top and unfurled my snow-white wings. It felt good to stretch them out to their full 12 foot span. I stood t the top of the ladder and took a deep breath. And then I jumped.****  
****My wings caught my fall and I was suddenly jerked upwards. I moved my wings up and down, enjoying the feel of them moving. I suddenly looked down, and I realized something important.****  
****I was flying.******

**A/N- Sort of an important thing to notice, huh Jess?****  
****P.S. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!****  
****Also, check out my profile :-)******

******-Borntofly13 3**


	4. Chapter 4

the disclaimer of disclaimerness- I own nothing but Jess!  
see you at the bottom!

Chapter 4  
_JESS_

As soon as my brain realized this fact, I started to panic. I started o flap my wings too fast and unevenly. I began to fall. 'I'm going to go smush! 'was all my panicked mind could think. I suddenly remembered something that Angel had said. "_If you need to brake, put your wings out wide, and at an angle. "_ I did that and I controlled my descent and landed softly on the tiled floor. Soon after this, the white coats came in and took me away.  
I eventually came back to the cage I shared with Angel, and was forced inside.  
What did they do? She asked.  
I flew. On the first try! I did everything you told me to, and it worked! I fell for a little, but I caught myself. It was amazing! The most amazingest thing in the world, you know? It was so-  
Shush Jess! One, amazingest isn't a word. Two, you sound like Nudge!  
Who is Nudge?  
Angel began to tell me all about her family, the flock. Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, The Gasman, and herself.  
The Gasman, often called Gazzy, is her brother; Max was the leader of the flock and currently age 21, along with Fang and Iggy, also 21. Nudge apparently didn't know how to shut up, and is 18. Gazzy is 14, two years older than Angel. She told me about the Flocks adventures. It was cool, kind of like story time or something. She was telling me about some of the crazy things that the flock had busted out of, when a plan started forming in my head. I projected the thought into her mind using my mind reading capabilities and she grinned. We were going home.

A/N Yay! chaper 4! shame on you people for not reviewing. I had not 1 single review after all those 'pleases' must i have more? PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEA SEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPL EASEPLEASEPLE

ASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEP LEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEAS EPLEASEPLEASE

PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEA SEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPL EASEPLEASEPLE

ASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEP LEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEAS EPLEASEPLEASE

PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEA SEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPL EASEPLEASEPLE

ASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEP LEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEAS EPLEASEPLEASE

PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEA SEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPL EASEPLEASEPLEA

SEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPL EASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE PLEASEPLEASEP

LEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEAS EPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLE ASEPLEASEPLEA

SEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPL EASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE PLEASEPLEASEP

LEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEAS EPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLE ASEPLEASEPLEA

SEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPL EASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE PLEASEPLEASEP

LEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEAS EPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLE ASEPLEASEPLEA

SEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPL EASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE PLEASEPLEASE

PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEA SEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPL EASEPLEASEPLE

ASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEP LEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEAS EPLEASEPLEAS

EPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLE ASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEP LEASEPLEASEPL

EASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEA SEPLEASEPLEA

SEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPL EASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE PLEASEPLEASE

PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEA SEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPL EASEPLEASEPL

EASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEA SEPLEASEPLEA

SEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPL EASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE PLEASEPLEASE

PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEA SEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPL EASEPLEASEPLE

ASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEP LEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEAS EPLEASEPLEASE

PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEA SEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPL EASEPLEASEPLE

ASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEP LEASEPLEASEPLEASE is that enough!? I really want reviews! BY the way, I officially have a cold. on Christmas Eve. Review to make me feel better!

Reviews are the cure for the common cold!

-BORNTOFLY13


	5. Chapter 5

Does anybody know how to delete comments? I got a nasty one on anothe story of mine, and i'd rather not look at it.

Dis Claimer!- I am not JP!

The plan was to confuse the guards with our minds and simply walk out. From there, we would fly to the place that the flock was currently living. Unfortunately, we hadn't counted on the robots showing up.

Angel, I think that the coast's clear. I thought.

O.K. coming around. I saw Angel come out from behind a stack of dog crates.

It seemed so far, that I was becoming an extra-powerful mind reader. I could control people easier and block Angel out for fun.I never blocked her out for no reason, that would be mean.

Angel, possible exit, 3 o'clock. I saw Angels head swivel in that direction and she thought to me Yup that's our exit! Lets go.  
We walked towards the door together. It was a wooden door, and Angel kicked it down. I grinned at her. Nice! I thought. She blushed happily. But, we had failed to notice the crowd behind the door.  
I heard Angel whisper, Robots. No minds. RUN!  
We turned and ran, our fast reflexes giving us the advantages. We turned and zig-zagged through the different hallways and I saw no exit in sight. We finally lost the robots and we ducked, panting behind a stack of occupied crates. I heard one of them gasp.  
" Jess?"  
I turned. Then, my breath caught. James? Zoe? This isn't happening. Why are they here? My little brother and my best friend.  
Angel, help me with the locks. Were busting these guys out.  
She did as told, and after 5 minutes of slow work, we sprung the latches of both crates. They slowly stepped out and I noticed that James had tear streaks running down his dirty face.  
"I'm a freak now. Ill never be normal again. "He said.

I pulled him into a tight hug and we noticed that each others backs were not normal feeling at the same time. We slowly separated and James whooshed out his 10 foot dark grey wings. I looked at Zoe.

"Me too." She said and I saw some chocolate brown feathers sticking out of the back of her shirt. Well, this made things interesting.

-linelinelinelinelinelineline linelinelineline-

I grabbed Zoë and James's hands and ran. We turned, hallway after hallway until we saw the dim glow of an exit sign. We quickly ducked outside and into the small yard-like area behind the School. I unfurled my wings along with Angel and smiled at the prospect of being free. I noticed that James hung back a bit.  
"What's wrong?" I asked him.  
He mumbled something that sounded like,  
"Can't fly. "  
"Give me a hug." I ordered. He looked confused but did as told. "Hold on tight," I said and leapt into the air, leaving pain and torture behind.

-*INSERT LINE HERE*-

After an hour of flying and Angel teaching James how to fly, we were headed east from California. According to Angel, we needed to be in Colorado by night. We had 3 hours of flying left to do, and I was getting tired. I notified Angel via mind reading and she said that I wasn't the only one.  
We touched down in a field behind a McDonalds, and went to go get food.

-**10 minutes later**-

We sat down on a park bench and I began to scarf down my third hamburger. James was on his 30th chicken nugget. We had gotten this far in 5 minutes. Angel, of course, was already done.  
After lunch, We went and set up camp in a small clearing in the nearby woods. We all had our best sleep in months.

A/N-

Do you like me now? i gave you an EXTRA LONG CHAPTER! thank you to my only reviewer, PseudonymHere for reviewing. i guess all those "pleases" finally did something. :-) yay!

watch out for a dear FanFictoin and a 50 ways to kill Dylan story from me soon!

R&R?

-borntofly13


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- I OWN NOTHING! Jess Pov!

We woke up in the morning, found a quick breakfast, and took to the skies. Angel had been into the town and then she informed us that we were closer than she thought, only a half hour away. I was looking forward to meet Angel's family, the flock.

There was Max, who had saved the world many times. Fang, the emotionless rock. Iggy, the the amazing no longer blind cook. Nudge, the ultimate motormouth, and The Gasman, the (according to Angel) best big brother in the world. I personally thought other wise. My neighbor was a year older than me and more of a brother sometimes than James was.

Suddenly, Angell yelled out that we were finally here

.  
I thought, 'Here we go!', but Angel had picked up on the thought.

"They're not that bad, honestly," she said aloud.

"Well, we will see about that," I said, smiling.

"We don't have to hide our wings here; the Flock is the only people around." Angel said to nobody in particular.

We landed silently on the grass and I listened to the thoughts coming from the house.  
_Gazzy! Pick up your socks! They don't belong on the table!_  
_I wonder where Angel is._  
_I need to add ½ cup of sugar to this, it's not nearly sweet enough._  
_Raven! Stop screaming, darnit! shut up!_  
When I tried to find out who Raven was, I only found a mishmash of thoughts that were hard to read, as the thinker was very young. That was funny, I thought, Angel didn't mention any babies living with the flock.  
"Fang! Shut Raven up!"  
"I'm trying!"  
The thoughts had become voices and we could barely hear them from where we were.  
We walked to the front door and rang the bell.  
"Coming!" a voice yelled from the house.  
The door opened after the person had looked through the peephole on the door and a very loud voice yelled  
"Angel! You're home!"

A/N- We are nearing the part where updates will become far apart, as I already have the story written up to Chapter 9, and now I have writers block. *is sad* anyway, I will try really hard to update, but Writer's block is EVIL! just sayin! anyway... does anyone else find that 'occupy' thing annoying? I know how to get rid of them, though! EVERYONE! go to the stories, and report abuse, fill out the form that pops up. also, DO NOT REVIEW, this will encourage them! thx for listening,

-borntofly13

P.S. I need to know how to delete reviews, I have some mean ones on other stories! in other words, my prized songfic has 2 weeks to live! *cries* plz help!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N (by angelwingz68) WE DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE! But we do own all the OC's. R AND R!

Borntofly13 here. in case you did'nt figure it out already, I am in a place with my FRIEND angelwingz68.

angelwingz68: I HEART MANGA! and to a lower extent Maximum Ride.

Me: READ HER STORIES! they are really good. Trust me.

angelwingz68: no they aren't :(

Me: WHATEVER. on with the fic!

**WARNING**! Excessive Chocolate Chip Cookies! and BARNEY BASHING!

Jess

The person at the door was none other than the infamous Max. yes, you heard right, Maximum Ride. She was holding... wait for it...CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES!  
I really want to know how to make them now that I have tried them... They were the best darned cookies I have ever had. Since I really wanted the secret recipe, I looked into Max's mind a bit to see if she knew. as soon as I was in her mind, I heard a loud mental singing of Barney. it took all my willpower to not drop on the ground, screaming that I hated Barney and to please spare me.  
"Honestly, Angel! youre not home for 3 minutes and you have to start poking everyones minds!"  
Angel looked at me." Jess, I don't know if I told you, but the Flock doesn't like it when you are in their heads"  
Max's jaw dropped. "You mean that wasn't you Angel?" she said disbelievingly.  
Finally recovering from the Barney attack, I stood up and told her, that it was me, not Angel.  
I heard her think,_ oh god, another Angel._  
"By the way," I said, "Who is Raven?"  
Max froze. "How do you know about her?" she said menacingly.  
I tapped my head and said nothing.  
Max frowned. "Raven is a 6 month old baby that we rescued from the School. we saved 3 boys too, they are about your age. if you want to meet them, they're upstairs. "  
"Can't I meet the Flock first? " I asked

When Max frowned, I told her about the stories that Angel had told me at the School.  
"Alright then," she said, and then yelled loudly, "FLOCK MEETING!"  
The first person down the stairs was a pretty girl with long, dark hair and a deep tan. This must be Nudge.  
"Ohmygod who are you? Did you come from the school? Did you go on another rescue mission without us Max? What happened? Why are we having a flock meeting? Why-"  
"Nudge, calm down. they are with Angel, who has been at the School for the past 4 months".

Nudges jaw dropped and she opened her mouth to say something, but Max raised her hand to scilence her. "No, I did not go on a rescue mission. Nothing happened. We are having a flock meeting to see what we are going to do about Angel's friends."  
At that precice moment, we heard a loud banging that resembeled an elephant coming down the stairs. It turned out to be 3 boys. 3 boys that Zoe and I knew very well.3 boys from our past life.

A/N: angelwingz68: Pretty soon this account will cease to exist...KIDDING! READ AND REVIEW!...okay i'm done.

Me:I messed up a different account (Google) and it will self destruct in 28 days.

angelwingz68:*facepalm* okay if you guys can tell us a way to fix this TELL US NOW! if you don't the next morning you will wake up and see yourself on the other side of the room...

Me: please tell us. (BTW you will not die if you do not know how, just if you keep it secret!)

Anyway, will now ask the question I ask every chapter. HOW DO YOU DELETE REVIEWS? I have a flame on a story, (not this one) and it needs to go.

angelwingz68: this will probably be my last review because somebody *cough Borntofly13 cough* doesn't want me to threaten you anymore anyhow uhhh i forgot...BYE!

R&R?

Click the lonely button to make it happy again! follow the magic arrows!

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

V


	8. Chapter 8

Me: Today's AN guest is... MY BROTHER! he is awesome, so awesome that i gave him an OC in this story! (James)

James: what is this site?

Me: nevermind that. What do you want to say to the readers of that story i was writing?

James: is this that FanFiction thing that you never get off of?

Me: ...Maybe...DO THE DISCLAIMER!

James:wth is a disclaimer?

Me: Just say that I don't own Maximum Ride, James.

James: She does'nt own Maximum Ride. Happy?

Me: A NOTE! the next AN guest will be my OTHER OC, Zoe!

This chapter is dedicated to my 4 REAL ocs. (AKA, Real People, turned into OCs.)

* * *

ZOE POV ( i know! weird right?)

I stared at the three boys in front of me. I had known them scince preschool, untill they had dissapeared 3 montths before Jess, James and I had. Jess and I had been overly worried, Waiting for them to turn up, but they never did. It was like losing half of myself, I thought that it would always be us. Jessica, Zoe, Griffin, RJ and Matthew. Always. Then the Crazy dudes showed up in the middle of the night and taken me off. I had hoped, that wherever I was going, My friends would be there too. I was terrified, As Jess had been taken the night before. I felt alone.

A voice snapped me out of my thoughts. A tall boy, probably 14 or 15 was talking. **(A/N Gazzy)** He was asking what we were all doing at a Flock meeting where nobody was doing anything.

"We are here because of a certian... Circumstance that has shown up. I have just Found out where Angel has been. She has been at some form of the School. " All of them gasped, except for the guy in the corner, his face showed no emotion. **(A/N Fang) **

"She brought 3 other Mutants with her, I'm not sure of their names... Oh! thank you.. um.. Jessica?"

Jess smiled at Max." To the Flock," she said, "our names are Jessica, James, and Zoe."

The flock murmured hello, and Max continued. " Now, we need to have a vote."

Angel frowned. "What for?" she asked.

Max smiled widely. " A vote for if these people are going to be in the Flock."

* * *

A/N: I know it was short! Don't kill me! *cowers*

I will possibly update again today with a MUCH longer chapter. if not today, then tommorow. angelwingz, Wanna say anything?

angelwingz68:ummmmmmmm,not Lemonade in a pouch is delicious. There I said something.

Me: O.o

R&R?


	9. Chapter 9

A/N:

angelwingz68: I think I've made commenting on Borntofly13's stories too much. Because now she OFFERS to let me comment. Well I have nothing to say , ummmmmmmmmmmm. Read and Review?

Me: thx angel!

ON WITH THE FIC!

Ps. this chapter has more twists than a pretzel factory. and there was a 2 week time skip.

* * *

I was finding it all a bit too good to be true. I was living with people who were exactly like me, not telling me what to do, to think, to believe. That was all until today.

I woke up feeling that something was a little off, but when I went downstairs it was only the usual hectic scene. Hey, that's what you get when there are 13 people living in the same house. I still couldn't shake that bizarre feeling that today, like something big would happen.

Then it did. We all heard it. The breaking glass and the scream. I had only one though race through my mind as we all raced upstairs to find the source of the noise. Angel. Angel had been upstairs in her room, all alone. When we got upstairs, though, there was nothing. Nothing but shattered glass and a drop of blood on the carpet. No Angel.

The look of stunned grief on Max's face was all I needed to know that this was no prank. I ran to the now non-existant window and leapt out, spreading my wings. And I flew.

* * *

After the entire Flock had scanned every inch of the land in a five-mile radius around the house, we agreed that we were coming up with nothing. I wanted to cry. Angel had been like a sister to me, and now she was gone. But then, I saw something that made me cry out. It was a single pure-white feather, drifting in the breeze. this broke down all the walls holding my tears back. I sobbed, but my tears were lost to the sky.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N *smacks self for not updating sooner*

OW...

Do you like my new name? Angelwingz has a new one, too. FireGirl68. yes, I know that they match. Yeah, cute, whatever.

You can call me Sky.

ON WITH THE FIC! I NO OWN MR

* * *

Chapter 11

I was alone. Truly and seriously alone. I was in the back of a van. There were other mutants there, too, but nobody said a word. Heck, even the erasers were being held captive! The fact that Erasers were here confirmed my fears. This was a new threat. I would soon find out just what that was.

I saw, out of the corner of my eye, a dark figure stepping out of the corner. I gasped, as it became painfully clear what I was dealing with.

I had seen these in the School before. They were proud creatures, proud of their animal half. The cheetah half.

They were tall and lean, but deadly if you angered them. If you squinted, you could make out spots running down their arms and on their necks. When they smiled, you could see their pointed fangs glinting in the small amount of light there was in the trailer. Their fingers were short and stubby, but were capable of morphing into four-inch claws.

The bad thing about these were that they were scarier than Erasers, because of their supreme grace and quickness, as the erasers were big and clumsy.

I wondered about my family. Surely, with Max's will, they were already forming a search party. This thought comforted me. I only had a few seconds to enjoy that thought, because in the next minute, I was being dragged out of the car by the so called 'claws', another name for the Cheetahs. But as soon s I was out of the car, I almost passed out at the sight of the building that we had pulled up in front of.

It was the E-House.

* * *

YAY It's done! Posty time!


	11. REWRITE NOTICE READ PLEASE

Hey people!

I'm sorry if you thought this was a chapter, but I need to tell you that I abseloutley hate the way this story is going, and I will rewrite it, starting this summer. I just want to switch up the plot, and add/remove a few OCs.

Thanks so much for being patient, and keeping with me :)

love you all,

*SKYE*


End file.
